


Negotiations

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [42]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fondling, Genderbending, Groping, Het, Human, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 21:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soundwave and Bombrush talk things over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiations

Soundwave sometimes hated summer.  It got hot.  Her children were home from school and bothering her constantly.  The house got stuffy and it seemed like the workload at her job doubled.  
  
So when Bombrush had asked her to spend the evening at his place, she had agreed to it if only to get out of her house and someplace a little cooler than hers.  After all, Bombrush's house had much better AC then hers and it was only him and not six teenage boys hanging around the house.  
  
But in her effort to keep herself cool, she had forgotten she had been wearing skirts more often.  And she had made the mistake of wearing one to his house that day.  
  
And Bombrush was not one to let mistakes like that slip by him.  
  
Literally ten seconds after he opened the door and let her in, after she saw the smug look on his face and all... well, she barely had any time to react as he closed the door, locked it, and then grabbed her.  Soundwave found herself thrown onto the cabinet table set close to the main door with her lover pressed firmly between her legs.  
  
Damn it, she should have seen this coming.  One skirt, a week and a half of no sex and Bombrush would jump her at any chance.  She really should have thought this through better.  
  
"Bombrush, we are not doing this in the middle of a heat wave.  Especially in the front of your house with the front door and windows right there."  
  
"Then you shouldn't have teased me wearing this on our date," he said as he grinned sadistically over her figure.  
  
"Our date was supposed to be you and I enjoying a nice meal together and relax for the evening.  You said it was too hot to do anything serious."  
  
"That was before you tempted me with such a short skirt." He released one of her wrists to reach down to her skirt.  He chuckled as she hissed when he stroked over her bare knee. "Besides, we can just relax in my jacuzzi upstairs to beat the heat after we finish up down here."  
  
"If you think," she hissed again as his hand crawled under her skirt to rub her thigh, his other letting go of her to fondle her covered breast, "I'm going to let you get me all hot and bothered in your living room where your neighbors can see you and all, you can forget it.  I only came here, “she groaned as his one hand moved to start playing with her covered clit, the other now squeezing her breast harder, "to get out of my stuffy house and to cool down in yours."  
  
"We can cool down after we blow off some steam.  You can say it had been boiling up for a while now, eh?"  
  
Soundwave was now moaning against his administrations, his hand on her clit having moved down to the entrance of her pussy.  She shivered and twisted in his hold as he rubbed up against the wet spot of her panties.  
  
"Bombrush-!  Not... here!"  
  
He chuckled darkly, kissing her cheek as he moved his hand up a bit and pushed it inside of her wet underwear. She shrieked and bucked her hips, causing her to moan harder as his fingers played with her womanhood.  
  
"B-Bombrush!"  
  
"Then are you saying it's okay to do this somewhere else?" he purred as he smirked down at her.  
  
Soundwave growled as she knew he was going to force something out of her during this impromptu session.  She was either going to have to let him do what he wanted to her here or bargain to get him to move this elsewhere.  And she was going to have to give up something big to get this to a more comfortable and cooler area.  
  
"What's the coolest room in your house-" she raised a finger to stop him from interrupting, "-that isn't your bedroom?"  
  
Bombrush chuckled, "Probably the basement or the study.  But I don't want to move just yet... unless you agree to barter with me."  
  
Figures.  "What's the price for either?"  
  
He mockingly thought about it for a moment, his hands still copping a feel every few seconds.  "Well, if we were to go to the study, you'd have to play my secretary who's ready to keep her boss happy at all times."  
  
Making a disgruntled noise, Soundwave rolled her eyes, "And the basement?"  
  
This caused him to smile even harder, "I tie you to the pool table and you let me use a few toys on you."  
  
Crap.  Both sounded so degrading.  But maybe she could negotiate on the second option.  
  
"What's a few toys?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"No more than two."  
  
"I want to use more than four at least."  
  
Grumbling, she managed to pull away from his still fondling hands to sit up.  "Three.  Of my choice."  
  
"Then that takes all the fun out of it."  
  
"Then it’s either the toys or the pool table.  Your choice."  
  
Bombrush sighed.  Soundwave was hard to sell.  And he really didn't want to do it out here.  He didn't really care except that it was hot out here in the front of his house and he didn't want to get a letter from the home owner's association about kids seeing them fuck in his house on the first floor.  
  
"I tie you up and I use two toys on you."  
  
"What's the catch?"  
  
Clever as always.  "Half an hour with each.  Separately."  
  
"Fifteen minutes."  
  
"Then I want more toys to play with."  He pouted, hoping to get her to let him have his fun.  
  
Sighing, Soundwave gave it a thought as she made sure to cover all the points of this.  
  
"How long do you intend to keep me tied to the pool table?"  
  
"Is that part of the bargain as well?" he snickered at the look on her face.  
  
She sighed again.  "You can keep me tied up for only as long as you use the toys on me."  
  
"Twice that."  
  
"Only if you give me a choice on the toys."  
  
Bombrush thought it over.  "Then you have to give me more time with those bad boys to make you scream."  
  
Giving it one last thought, Soundwave finally had an idea she thought would finally work.  
  
"I get tied up for one hour to the pool table.  But I decide where and how I will be laying on it."  
  
"Fair enough.  Go on."  
  
"You use two toys on me.  For fifteen minutes.  Of your choice."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
"But," she held up her finger to get his attention, "I choose where we get to go after that."  
  
"Ah, that's not-"  
  
"Let me finish," she said as she placed her finger to his lips, "If you do that, I will allow a third toy, of my choosing, to let you use on me for thirty minutes."  
  
Bombrush's smile returned as he eyed her lustfully.  
  
-"But I will choose it after you pick your two and you can only use it on me while you're using the other two.  Deal?"  
  
Pretending to think it over, when in fact he was more than happy with the deal, Bombrush finally nodded before he pulled her off the table to walk them to the basement.  "Just don't get mad at me if you lose your voice before we move on to the next room."  
  
Soundwave shrugged as she let him lead her on.  She could deal with that.  All she wanted was a nice cool room to hang out in.  
  
Well, that and maybe a nice bath after they were done later that night.


End file.
